Loudspeaker enclosures of tubular form are known in the prior art and examples may be found in any one of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,978,941, 3,443,660, 3,371,742 and 3,945,461.
Mounting loudspeakers in almost any sort of enclosure produces an improved sound quality over the same loudspeaker operating in free air. The vibrations of the loudspeaker cone produce high and low pressures at the front and rear of the cone and those to the rear of course, raise the pressure in the interior of any enclosure in which the loudspeaker is mounted. Such pressure variations in the loudspeaker enclosure produce vibrations of the enclosure material itself and the resulting sound waves which combine in the area in which the loudspeaker and enclosure are situated is what the listener eventually hears. These sympathetic vibrations of the enclosure material are often detrimental to the quality of the sound produced and the prior art is full of various attempts to eliminate the distortion of sound waves produced by unwanted vibrations from the loudspeaker enclosures. From a standpoint of ease of manufacture, most manufacturers have chosen to enclose their loudspeakers in rectangular box shaped enclosures so that there is always a wall spaced from the rear of the loudspeaker and substantially parallel to the plane of the loudspeaker cone. Also, the wall in which the loudspeaker is mounted is generally of large area compared to the area of the loudspeaker itself. Such enclosures tend to distort the radiation sound due primarily to vibrations in the walls of the enclosure and it is an object of the present invention to eliminate this source of sound distortion. Other objects are to eliminate the formation of standing waves within the enclosure and to improve imaging using a tubular loudspeaker enclosure.